Background of the Invention
This invention relates to ski guards for shielding skis and more particularly to ski guards for protecting the end portions of the skis during transportation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,044 granted to me Nov. 19, 1991 is hereby incorporated in this patent specification by reference. This patent discloses a ski guard assembly that includes two pairs of tip guard members and two pairs of tail guard members that combine to protect the metal edges, tops and corners of different length skis. Each of the guard members includes a base portion with two spaced side walls forming an open channel that captures the tips or the tails of the skis so as to protect the sharpened metal edges, tops and corners of the tips or tails against damage from foreign objects during transportation of the skis. Two pairs of straps cooperate with the ski guards to hold a pair of skis together and to hold the tips and tails of each ski within one of the guard members. The tip and tail guard members may also be integrated so that one tip guard holds and protects both tips and one tail guard holds and protects both tails.
These ski guards are configured and adapted for use with a wide range of ski lengths and types. They provide good impact protection for the top, bottom, top corners and metal edges of the skis at the most vital segments of the skis, namely the tip and tail portions of the skis where the metal edges are used to carve turns.
However, it has been found that it would be desirable to protect longer segments of the skis and to extend the range of ski lengths that can be protected by a given configuration.